Scarred
by friendly neighborhood creeper
Summary: There is a difference between physically okay or mentually okay. War has raged in his eyes, blood has been spilled on his paws. He can't tell right from wrong. His life has been turned inside out, leaving him in the dark, and no one is willing to turn it back on again.
1. Sandheart's Message

**Prologue:**

 _Sandheart's Message_

Violence isn't the solution to everything. I lost my whole family against AutumnClan. Eventually we came to a peace treaty, but that doesn't mean I still won't hate them.

Meet the Elemental Territories, where the four seasonal Clans thrive: AutumnClan, WinterClan, SummerClan, and SpringClan. I'm in SummerClan.

It's already been 12 moons since that war and I still can't get over it.

In my sleep, I hear my mother's scream. My father's yells. My little brother's whimpers.

So sharp and so defined.

Lost has changed me, matured me. I am no longer the silly cat who enjoys running around chasing his tail and annoying the elders. But it scarred me for life.

It's not hard to walk, to talk, to listen, to hear, to hunt, to learn. That's easy.

The hard part is doing it with energy.

 **So short and simple. I'm sincerely sorry about that!**

 **I'm actually just testing this story out. If you guys like it be sure to review! It will help me decide if I want to continue or not.**

 **Also, check out my other story, _Amnesia_!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Bai, guys!**


	2. So It Begins

**Chapter 1:**

So It Begins

The distinguished scarlet summer sun ducks behind the swaying meadows, allowing stars to become visible. A gentle breeze blossoms and blows lightly, causing trees to shake and grass to swish.

My golden pelt glints in the fading sunlight, and my dull eyes a faded amber.

Tirelessly, I pad over to the spot where I usually sleep, under a lanky willow tree. I dip my head under and curl up, waiting for nightfall.

Eventually it completely darkens, and the sound of cats dies out. Nobody comes and visits me. This is good.

I close my eyes and pray to the Immortals for a peaceful night.

 **ooo**

It does not not come, and I wake with crystalline tears gliding down my face and my breath hitched with sobs. I bury my muzzle into my fur. I'm not ready to get up quite yet.

After a minute or two, I shake off my daze and stretch, and duck out.

Eveeryone is cheerfully talking, gazing at each other happily. The sun is high in the sky, white against the blue. It must be afternoon already.

One cat, Firetail looks up at me, eyes sparkling. "Oh, hi, Sandheart," she purrs hello.

"Hello," I mumble back, my heart just not in the conversation. I'm still thinking of my dream.

"You won't believe it!" she exclaims. "Last night I prayed to the Immortals, and they answered my wish! I'm having kits with Asheye!" Eyes practically dancing, she glances at Asheye, and when he looks back, his grin covers three-quarters of his face.

The Immortals are cats whom we pray to. They live in the Sky Palace, where all dead cat souls reside. Every cloud that we see is a soul's resident, or den. So far, there are three Immortal rulers: Jadedjaw, Emberash, and Petalclaw. Together, these three look over all souls and make sure they are all cleansed and perfect before they are admitted into the Sky Palace.

I try to share her enthusiasm. "That's just dandy, Firetail. I hope you'll be a good mother," I say, nodding before padding away.

For some reason, the Immortals never reply to any of my prayers. I pray each and every night, beg to do what we can a "trade"; trade one thing for another. Good night sleeping for bad fighting skills. Any conconsequences. Nothing.

I hunch over, feeling miserable as always. Then I heard a shout. And a scream.

Little did I know my life was going to change at these few words:

"There's an imposter!"

 **Welp.**

 **I hope you liked that! I really tried to show how miserable he is, so I hope I got that down!**

 **Also, I tried to explain who the Immortals are; they're like a different version of StarClan. Just in case you didn't know.**

 **This is my first time coming up with a whole new... well, clan, religion... everything! I hoped you liked it! Review?**

 **See you on next time on _Amnesia,_ or _Scarred_!**

 **Bai, guys!**


End file.
